


The Little Thoughts Somewhere

by RedZeveRin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/pseuds/RedZeveRin
Summary: A collection of short scenarios for Servamp.





	1. Sweet dreams, Dear Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For when I cannot write a decent story.  
> 1: An AU where everything was the same except Lawless DID get bored of Licht and killed him in the end ???

“Oh angel, my dearest angel~” Lawless sings as he rounds the room in big strides, almost as if dancing to a song. He twirls the rapier in his hand with grace from years of experience, his face contorted in a mocking smile, “How many times have I told you that I can just end your life oh so suddenly?”

 

“How many times did you not listen?”

 

“How many times did you think you were better than me?”

 

“How many times did I have to hold back just so I can see how far you`ll go?”

 

He sighs and walks over to the body on the floor. He puts his hands on his knees, props his chin on his palm and nudges the raven-haired boy`s cheek, “I got bored of course. Sorry about that,”

 

He breaks out into a laugh as he lets his rapier dissolve from his hand, “Well, it was bound to happen anyways! Angels who get too full of themselves are bound to be taken by the demons- through their minds, or through their lives!” 

 

He pulls the angel to his feet and holds his face steady, “How I wish you listened to me,” Without even thinking, he wraps his arms around the eve`s slim waist and pulls him close, He breaths slowly, taking in the scent of the human who had the nerve to beat him in line. His thoughts slowly came back to him, memories even, and they were bittersweet.

 

“How I wish you saw me properly…” His voice fades.

 

“Maybe I really just wanted you to respect me a little…”

 

“Maybe I really just wanted you to acknowledge me…”

 

He sighs and loosens his hold. He pulls the angel to the bed and lays him down slowly on the white sheets. An immediate bloom of red forms below the pale body and he pauses. _He indeed was beautiful for an angel._

 

Lawless leans in and places a soft kiss on the boy`s forehead.  _“_ Oh angel, my dearest angel… Sleep perchance to dream, as they say…”


	2. Appassionata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Passionate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m so sorry this came pretty late. School got busy and when I did try to type it came out uh... kinda long? Ehehehe. Anyways, idea given by @SeiichiNaka!

Licht could not put a finger to it, but he knew that Lawless had been less of himself lately. He knew Tsubaki's attack caused problems, but Lawless had reassured him time and time again that he was okay, and Licht did put his hope on that. He would not like to admit it out loud, but he knew just how strong Lawless is and he wants him to keep being just that.

It had been a month since then. They still fought, but it did not escalate so much as to damage properties around the area (especially the concert venues, to which Crantz was especially grateful for), and when it does feel like it would, Licht would click his tongue and walk away, willing his anger to dissipate with each step he took. They'll part ways for a few hours, and, while Licht is practicing his piano, Lawless would come back in his hedgehog form. He would stay by the foot of the angel, not meeting his gaze, before Licht finally ends his piece. 

"It's fine," Licht would say, looking at him and stretching out his had, "Let's get something to eat," And Lawless would hop onto his shoulders in compliance. It was their silent way of apologizing and forgiving, and both of them were contented with it.

One month and still going. Licht and Lawless had continued the angel's performance across Japan, and on certain occasions, Crantz would even let them go out for sightseeing after the performance. Licht had enjoyed Miyajima the most where the two had spent hours chasing after a white tanuki. It was good omen for the angel, he says. The difference in customs still amazed the pianist and Lawless was more than happy to introduce it to him.

But as days go by, Licht noticed a subtle crestfallen change from the Servamp. He had started spacing out more, does not even notice that the concert ended until Crantz or Guil calls for him. He goes to his room a few minutes after Licht starts practicing instead of staying to listen or to annoy. His compliments fall short, some don't even come out at all, and Licht hated to admit it, but he liked hearing the Servamp praise him. It was an entirely different experience when it's a vampire who've lived for so long compliment your piece than having the usual people- humans- praise him, especially now that he feels more sincerity from Lawless. The change was not entirely there, but he was still bothered. How was this called healing?

Licht sighs and rereads the list of songs Crantz had taken from the sponsor. All of them were Beethoven classics- the usual ones he had played even long long before.

"Lichtaaaan!" A face pops out from the opening of the door, eyes automatically locking on the raven haired boy on the bed.

"Shut it," he replies without turning. Lawless prances onto his side and plops onto the sheets, Licht partly thankful that he decided to transform into his hedgehog form.

"Oh? Your list of songs? Did you choose already?"

Licht sighs, "Not yet," He says with much more softness than he had intended.

"Want me to pick one? Hmmm..." The little Servamp scruffles among the papers, reading the titles, pausing and humming the song. Licht watches him with fondness. Imagine a little hedgehog reading musical scores, making little squeaking noises as if singing the song, and that was enough for Licht's heart.

He noticed Lawless linger longer on a particular sheet, a look he could not discern on his beady eyes. Licht waits for an approval, but the hedgehog flips it away slowly and moves on to the next. He sat there a tad bit confused before a piece was handed to him.

"Appassionata?" Lawless hands it to him and he takes it with hesitation, "Right. Again." He eyes on the paper, then back to those on the bed, "What was that one?"

"That one?"

"That..." Licht reaches over and pulls out a paper from under the pile and flips it over, "Ah," The song started playing at the back of his mind as he read the title. _Fur Elise._

"...This one?" Licht asks and makes eye contact with the animal. Lawless gives a small smile, trots to the side, and transform back into his human form. He holds the paper up, his smile unwavering.

"This is my favorite... It's the song that brought me back to the past," He puts the music sheet on the Eve's lap, letting his hand linger on his leg a bit longer, "And the song that also brought me to where I am now,"

Licht watches him silently as he stood up and stretched, "Of course because Lichtan played it for me too!" Lawless laughs. "Ah, but Appassionato would make a great performance for the venue. Have you seen the color scheme there?"

Licht nods absentmindedly and let's him walk out of the room, saying something about his job. Licht knows his phone didn't even ring.

 

* * *

 

Had Lawless done a good job of subtly implying his want to listen to the song again? Licht hasn't even played the piece ever since the Tsubaki incident, and honestly it feels lonely. He hopes that his angel had gotten the message, but that hope hangs on a thread as well. Licht is a genius, but he is quite dense at times.

Lawless sighs and wishes he had just straight out said he wanted Licht to play it instead of choosing something else. He could have done so, but he really just doesn't feel like he could. Maybe it was Tsubaki's doing, but now Lawless feels insecure asking of things from the angel. There was always something stopping him from being the greed that he lived up for.

Does he feel guilty? Does he feel shy? Does he feel demanding? He could not put a finger to it anymore.

So for now, he wishes that Licht got the message.

 

* * *

 

"Ahh..." Lawless breaths out when Crantz hands him the flier for the performance. It was the picture of the venue and among the lineup was Licht Jekylland Todoroki, performing the song Appassionata.

"What's wrong Lawless?" Crantz asks at the forlorn look on the blond's face.

"It's perfect. Appassionata suits the venue well!" He chimes, handing the flier back.

The manager takes it back and checks his watch, "We should go for the seats now," He says as he starts his steps, Lawless and Guil following close behind.

The venue was packed, the lights already dimming as they walked through the rows and rows of seats. Licht was already walking to the grand piano when they entered. Crantz looks back at Lawless and motions for him to follow them up front. Lawless gives a questioning look, but follows nevertheless. The seats in front were all vacant except for Guil, already sitting down and probably blocking the view of the people at the back. They settle down at the same time the audience begins to hush and silence follows.

The series of notes that plays shortly after echoes across the auditorium louder than he ever thought and Lawless feels his breath hitch. There was a tugging on his heart, a sudden feeling to just lose himself in the music, but he couldn't. Not when it was Fur Elise, and all the more not to when it was Licht playing.

"Huh?" Lawless hears Crantz blurt out, "Isn't this different...?" He checks the flier again and sighs, "This kid..." But he smiles still and crosses his arms. There was a series of murmurs in the audience, a bunch of raised tones of questions that soon died down with the song.

Lawless feels his face heat up and his heart jumping giddily in his ribcage. _This angel...!_ He let's out a wide smile as he leans back onto the seat. He had thought the angel would not get it. He honestly thought the angel would even dismiss it. Heck, he felt so down when he sees the name of another song on the program proper! He thought the angel was dense or heartless or—

He shakes his head and covers his face with his hand. Instead, Licht got him. The Eve had the sadism to put him down only to surprise him with what he loved. It came out very effective and endearing and Lawless couldn't help but fall all over again.

 

* * *

 

"Lichtan," Lawless says the moment he catches the angel from the backstage. Their eyes met and the Servamp smiles, "Thank you... I really needed that."

Licht raises a brow at him before picking up his angel backpack and securing it on his back. He finally stops and says, "I forgot I was supposed to be playing Apassionato."

"Oh...ah—" Lawless' eyes widened, "W-wait you can't be serious!" He screams, staring at the raven haired boy as he steps forward.

Licht rolls his eyes and stops in front of him, "You're welcome," with a tug of the scarf, he tiptoes and leans over to place a chaste kiss on the Servamp's parted lips.

"Eh— Seriously Lichtan! You`re being so mean!” A red hue spreads over Lawless` cheeks, his lips forming a pout as he shoves his hands in his pockets, “Here I was, thinking you did that for me~!!”

“Don`t worry,” There was a soft chuckle, almost so quiet Lawless` might’ve missed it (he was glad he didn’t miss it) as Licht rubs his knuckle on the blonde’s reddened cheek, “I was thinking of you.” The bewildered and shy expression that crossed the Servamp`s face gave Licht all the more reason to smile. There was a couple of blinking before Lawless finally breaks out into a wide grin; his cheeks still a rosy hue.

“Really, Lichtan?” Lawless asks, the pitch of his voice giving away his excitement as he bounced on the heels of his feet. The light in his crimson eyes were playful as they gazed at the Eve`s.

“Really, Hyde.”

Licht could not put a finger to it. He knew that Lawless may not be himself at times, but he could deal with it. He would not like to admit it out loud, but he knew just how strong Lawless is. But sometimes, this Angel also needs to lend him some strength as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from @SeiichiNaka:   
> Lawless feels down and Licht doesn't know why the Demon is acting different, but he figures that out when Licht learns that he doesn't play the song lawless Likes anymore.
> 
> (Rereading it now makes me think I could`ve written it in another way, but oh well. I hope it was okay!)


	3. You Have Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Mahiru was the vampire and Sakuya was human.

“Ahh, I should really walk you home every day you know?” Sakuya says, crossing his arms behind his head as Mahiru unlocks the door to his apartment.

 

The door clicks in compliance and Mahiru pushes it open for him to enter, “Do you really not have anything better to do?” He replies with a laugh. Sakuya laughs with him as the two enter. He moves over to the doorway and toes off his shoes.

 

“Well, yeah something like that, I mean…” Sakuya follows behind him and grasps the brunette`s shoulders, before he feigns an evil laugh, “There`s still vampires lurking around!”

 

“You still believe that?” Mahiru looks at him with a certain emotion on his eyes that Sakuya couldn`t point out. The green-haired boy tilts his head to the side.

 

“Maybe so, maybe not?” 

 

“Ahh,” Mahiru`s face goes blank as he stands up straight. Sakuya releases the teen’s shoulders, letting him turn around to face him with shadows over his eyes.

 

“Mahi—” His voice cuts short as he was shoved roughly against the door. There was a body pressed against him, a pair of hands on his wrists, holding them down on his sides, and a hot breath lingering on his neck.

 

“Mahiru…?” The call was softer this time and the lack of suspicion irked the brown haired boy. Sakuya finds no strength to fight back, and he knew it wasn’t out of fear or awe, but maybe because it was _him._ Instead, his body tenses as Mahiru leans over him even more, tiptoeing to bury his face on Sakuya’s shoulder.

 

“Sakuya…” Mahiru drawls out as he inhales. The scent of mint flooded his nostrils, masking the scent of iron under the flesh with whatever power it could. He parts his lips and let his fangs graze over the thin skin, leaving a thin line of raised red flesh in its wake.

 

“Mahiru… What…?” His winces are more of surprise than of pain, he notes.

 

Mahiru stops and pulls back, a shadow casted on his face, “I’m hungry…” He whispers, “So… Hungry… It`s been so long…”

 

“What are you talking about, Mahiru?” Sakuya asks with a louder voice, “What…” And then he freezes.

 

The movement was surreal, sending chills down Sakuya’s spine as the other raises his face to look at him. Piercing red eyes shone through the dim lighting of the room, staring at him with uncertain desire.

 

“You’re a…” Sakuya whispers with wide eyes, “… Vampire?”

 

Mahiru presses against him, almost close to nuzzling his face on the other’s neck in desperation. His stomach was buzzing- _itching-_ with thirst. It almost feels too imaginary, but the excruciating desire flooded his senses. His only thread of rationality kept him from attacking- he did not want this at all.

 

“Please…” He breaths out, “Sakuya please… I can’t…” His hands let go of Sakuya’s wrist and finds themselves on his striped shirt, clutching tightly.

 

His resolve slowly floats back up, leaving only a split second decision for Mahiru to make before he losses it just like that. “Leave, Sakuya…” He murmurs and bites his lower lip, “I don’t know… What I’ll do if…”

 

A hand makes its way onto Mahiru’s hair, careful and tentative, and he freezes the moment it starts rubbing his head. There was a moment of silence, with only Sakuya`s humming resounding above him, “You’re still Mahiru,” another hand holds his back steady, pressing him even more against him, “This… Must’ve been hard for you,”

 

Mahiru nearly breaks after hearing that. He steadies his breathing and let’s his hands loosen their hold on the other’s shirt, “It is but… I can’t… Not to you,”

 

“It’s alright,” Sakuya cooes and carefully pulls Mahiru’s face back to his neck. He tilts his head a bit and Mahiru’s eyes widen at the sight of exposed flesh, “It’s fine if it’s you,”

 

There was a breathy laugh that follows, “Just make sure to leave enough so I can still stay with you okay?” Sakuya adds.

 

Mahiru wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not, probably even cry. He couldn’t bring himself to speak or retort at Sakuya’s innocent banter. It was breaking him- taking advantage of his kind friend- _using_ him for his own needs. And yet even with the regret and guilt, he still finds himself baring his fangs.

 

The skin beneath him pricks as he sinks his teeth into it, drawing blood. He feels the blood, filled with emotions of the other, flood his mouth, and none of them was regret. Sakuya had been more than willing.

 

“You okay there?” There’s a gentle tapping of the hand on Mahiru’s head, keeping him aware of reality. He nods in response and starts his indulgence.

 

It felt like hours when he finally pulls away, licking the trail of blood from the wounds. He must’ve imagined the shiver that ripples through the other’s body as well. He hears Sakuya’s breath hitch once more at the loss of contact while he feels the lingering warmth on his lips.

 

“Was that enough?” Sakuya asks, his hand dropping to his shoulder.

 

Mahiru nods with a breathy sigh, “Please don’t keep being an idiot,” He whispers.

 

“Well, you know me,” Sakuya slumps on the door and lifts his hand to feel his neck. The raised skin would probably still be felt but there were no marks or blood at least, “But I… Didn’t know about you,” his voice goes down a hush.

 

Mahiru looks away into the darkness, “I’m sorry… I thought I could keep it down. I thought I could live without needing…” He motions to the space between them, “…This,”

 

A laugh resounds between them.

 

“That’s so cliché, Mahiru! Of course vampires will always undeniably need blood!” Sakuya shakes him with a different kind of enthusiasm.

 

Mahiru stares back at him in disbelief,“I don’t want to! I hurt others and-”

 

“You don’t have to,” Sakuya cuts him off and brings his hands to cup the brunette’s face, locking onto his crimson eyes, “You have me now,” He whispers. Their foreheads touch.

 

“You can drink my blood, Mahiru… And mine alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There always has to be a yandere Sakuya.


	4. I`m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro tries to face Mahiru.

 

_The sound had caught him away from his mother's story. He turns his head to the side, squints at the raindrops that blur the scene behind him. There were lights approaching at a speed he could not tell._

 

_"Mahiru?" His mom asks with a gentle sweetness that rivals that of the light drizzle around them. He shakes his head and squeezes her hand with his._

 

_It was only after a couple of steps before he hears a loud screech and when he turns around, everything seemed to happen in slow motion._ _T_ _he lights were blinding and close to them and in mere seconds, his mother's figure drapes over him in protection._

 

_And that's when time stops. The rain that was falling freezes in midair and everything shifted to a hue of red, matching the pool below the body._

 

_"Mo-"_

 

* * *

 

 

"MOM!!!"

 

The sudden scream jolted the Servamp awake from his spot on the cat bed by the corner. He looked up groggily and spots, even through the darkness, his eve sitting up, alarmed.

 

"Mahiru?" He calls. He pushes down against the pillow with his paws in an attempt to fix his position, but he stops. Mahiru didn't reply. Usually when he's awoken by the brunette, he would always apologize and tell him to go back to sleep. Surely now was no different?

 

"Mahiru..." Kuro searched for any responses he may have missed. There was a slight shift from the boy and then slowly, he brings his hands up and buries his face in them. Kuro's eyes widened when his ears caught a small sob in the silence.

 

A couple more follows after that accompanied by sniffs and he curls more into himself, trembling. Kuro swallows and steps closer to him. The way the other looks so vulnerable reminded him of his state before Mahiru had snapped him out of his endless cycle of regret. Mahiru had gotten him out of it. Mahiru made him strong. Mahiru said he wouldn't be alone anymore.

 

And now, that very same Mahiru was crying and whimpering in the darkness.

 

Kuro feels his nonexistent heart break at the sight. He leaps onto the foot of the bed and crawls closer to him, "Mahiru... Hey..." He makes sure to make his voice louder but still a whisper so as not to startle the teen.

 

Mahiru's shoulder tenses up and with obvious hesitation, he lifts his head. The tears were still flowing, making his eyes glossy even through the dim light and his face had a darker shade to it. The hands on his sides were shaking and tense.

 

"K... Kuro..." Came the breathless response and that was all Kuro needed to finally transform into his human form.

 

"You...okay?" Kuro mentally slaps himself for asking such an obvious question, but scoots forward still. He brings a hand up to touch the other, who flinches at the gesture. Kuro's crimson eyes softens, "It's fine... It's alright, Mahiru..."

 

He was at lost for words. He had never been the best listener or comforter to anybody, and he hates himself for it. How was he supposed to face Mahiru when he doesn't know what to say?

 

"Can't deal..." He whispers to himself, hopeful that the other teen did not hear it. With his resolve stern, he brings both of his hands forward, cups Mahiru's crying face and rubs away the tears with his thumb.

 

It takes a couple of wipes to get Mahiru's sobs to quiet down. Kuro clears his throat when the other relaxes onto his palms."I'm here..." He mutters, "Okay, Mahiru?"

 

The brunette closes his eyes and nods, biting his lip. The Servamp lets out a breath he did not know he was holding in. He releases the other's face and instead, brings his body closer to himself. The touch surprises both of them, he notes, as Mahiru tenses against him. Kuro awkwardly drapes his arms on the other's shoulders and back and puts his chin on top of the hazelnut hair.

 

"I don't like it when you're crying..." He says and closes his eyes. Mahiru's shoulders finally slumps and he lets out a weak laugh, something Kuro was extremely happy to hear.

 

"I'm... Sorry..."

 

"Don't be." This time, Kuro pulls him tighter and buries his nose on his hair, "I'm here so...yeah,"

 

"... Yeah," Mahiru rubs his eyes with his sleeves and smiles, "Yeah... Thank you, Kuro,"

 

"I didn't do anything... Can't deal..." He feigns a yawn and looks around the room, spotting the glowing digits of the alarm. "It`s still 2 am... Sleep."

 

Before Mahiru could protest, he had already transformed into his cat form. He plops himself on the space beside Mahiru and waves a paw at him, "Blanket..." He whines through closed eyes.

 

Mahiru stares for a while, a certain warmth fluttering in his chest, before he chuckles a bit more and lays back down, pulling the blanket with him. He covers it softly on his and Kuro's body, and rests his hand beside the warm fur. Kuro's tail immediately floops on his wrist and he couldn't help but smile.

 

Through a dry throat, he manages to say, "Night, Kuro..."

 

The tail taps on his wrist twice before a soft voice responds. "Night, Mahiru..."

 

* * *

 

 

_There were lingering shadows amidst the whiteness of the room. Mahiru wasn't even sure if it was a room, but it was cold and quiet and the shifting darkness scares him._

 

_He turns around to flee, but pauses when he spots footprints on the floor. They were cat footprints, and his eyes couldn't help but follow them. It goes past him, extends more and more into the shadows he was afraid to look at. But then he still does, and he was surprised._

 

_They were no longer shadows, they were people. The same diverse group of people with eccentric personalities that had come into his life and, even through the troubles, made it exciting._

 

_The cat footprints stops to where a figure rests. Kuro's tail swishes behind him and he lets out a soft 'Nya...'._


	5. Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can mean a thousand words.

“Ma~Hi~Ru~!!” 

Before the said teen could even look back, an arm on his shoulder kept him in place. The familiar warmth that greeted him every morning made itself known. 

“Sakuya, seriously. You`re gonna give me a heart attack like this.” Mahiru sighed, inching his elbow against Sakuya`s ribs, “C`mon, we should get going,”

“Aww! And here I thought we`d do something super friend-like!” A pout graced Sakuya`s face, his crimson eyes gleaming with mischievousness that Mahiru could not ignore. On his hand was his phone, and if Mahiru squinted closely, he could make out the camera application open on the screen.

“A picture?”

Immediately, the green-haired teen piped up, “Bingo!” He tightened his arm around Mahiru`s neck, “Let`s take one right now! We`ll take some more with Ryuusei and Koyuki when we get to school too!”

Mahiru couldn`t help but let out a small smile. How long had it been since he had taken a picture with anybody, he wondered? Just the thought of keeping memories hanging in his room made him joyous. Maybe secretly, he might have wanted one since way before but never did have the courage to ask, much less the proper technology to use. He might want to save up for a new phone then.

“Alrighty then!” Sakuya positioned his phone in front of them, moving his face closer to the other`s. “Ah, but don`t smile too much, Mahiru~ You might blind the camera!” 

Mahiru casted a look at him with fond irritation, “What`s that supposed to mean, huh?” 

“Exactly what it`s supposed to mean!” Sakuya let out a laugh, and Mahiru followed moments later. With one final jab to the side of the taller male, Mahiru exhaled nervously before they glanced back at the camera. Mahiru`s lips tugged into a bashful smile, suddenly conscious of his appearance on the screen, a contrast to Sakuya`s wide and happy grin. 

“Say cheese!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to give ideas!


End file.
